Smallville: BartxClark Fanfics
by Umiko Mitsu
Summary: Found fanfics of Bart x Clark online by Miss Molly, obscure panic, and liquidtears.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Rough (m/m)  
by Miss Molly

Clark Kent opens the door of the Kent farm. He has a visitor. It's none other  
than Bart Allen, the Speedster. Bart Allen is a cute-faced blond kid with the  
ability to move at the speed of light. He was a mutant. They met no long ago.  
Recently, they became lovers. Clark Kent brings Bart over for a booty call.  
They get started right away.

Clark Kent sucks on Bart Allen's cock. Bart fucks Clark Kent's mouth with his  
cock. Clark sucks Bart's dick as Bart thrusts into his mouth at super speed.  
Clark sucks on Bart's cock and balls until the young speedster cums. Clark  
drinks Bart's cum. Bart grabs Clark's head and makes him gag on his dick.  
Clark licks Bart's dick until he is clean. Next, Bart returns the favor.  
Clark Kent stands, leaning against a wall while Bart kneels before him. Bart  
looks at Clark's cock. Clark has a big dick. Bart sucks on Clark's cock.  
Clark thrusts his dick down Bart's throat. Bart deep-throats Clark. Clark  
enjoys this. Bart likes the feel and taste of a big cock inside his mouth. He  
continues to suck on Clark's cock until Clark cums. Once Clark cums, Bart  
drinks up all of his cum. He looks at Clark. He wants some more dick. Clark  
is ready to give it to him.

Bart Allen assumes the position and Clark Kent comes up behind him. Clark  
enters Bart's ass with a firm thrust of his cock. Bart screams when he feels  
Clark's cock up his ass. Clark's cock is so big. Clark continues to fuck the  
shit out of Bart. He slams and thrusts into him. Bart's ass is tight. Clark  
likes to fuck tight asses. He bangs the hell out of Bart. Bart moans and  
strokes his own dick while Clark fucks him. Clark plows into Bart's tight  
ass. He cums inside Bart and Bart screams at the top of his lungs. Clark  
pulls out and sticks his cock into Bart's waiting mouth. Bart sucks on  
Clark's cock, tasting his own ass on the dick. Clark smiles. He likes this.  
A little while later, both young men put their clothes back on and go their  
separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Running from the Dream Part: 1 of 1 Author: Thea obscure_panic Fandom: Smallville (hints of DC Comic Universe)  
Pairing: Clark/ Bart Rating: R for language, though the story its self is pretty tame.  
Warnings: language, slash Notes: Inspired by the last scene in the eps. Run. Bart is sooo different in Smallville, so I wrote this as a different way to use him, but incorprate some of Impulse and Kid Flash into his character.

Clark groaned as he rubbed at his aching head. Even though it seemed he was invulnerable, fights tended to give him headaches. His mom insisted they were stress headaches. Clark didn t care, he just wanted them gone.

He sat down in the loft for only a moment when suddenly someone was standing directly in front of him, nose touching nose.

Miss me?

Clark jumped back as it took him a moment for gather who it was.

Don t do that, Bart! Clark said.  
Aww, did I startle Clarky? Yes, you did.

The speedster laughed and was suddenly sitting beside the super-powered teen.

You think you d be used to me popping up to see you. Bart said.  
I am, mostly. I just have a headache. Clark said.  
Bart raised an eyebrow. Clark Kent has a headache? Hey, I get headaches. So, what s up? Bart shrugged. Nothing much. Met someone the other day. Oh? Yeah, it s surprising how many people are out there with powers, for lack of a better word. I m limited to the aliens and affected by aliens variety. Yeah yeah yeah. But there are others with super strength, and I met this dude who can like change into animals and another dude who can like breath under water and shit, and this girl who can fly and lots of people. Lots of bad people? No. Lots of people doing good in the world. I was serious about that league thing, dude.

Bart nudged Clark, grinning. Clark couldn t help but grin back.

So, you came to tell me about the amazing adventures of Bart Allen- The Fastest Kid Alive? Nah, not really. Just wanted to see this super man that lives in Smallville. He pretty super? Pretty fucking super.

Clark laughed as Bart fiddled with his watch.

I got a place. Here in Kansas. Oh? Yeah, over in Keystone. You should come visit sometime. This nice lady she insisted on taking me in. Long story but Joan s really great. Joan, huh? Yeah, she sets boundaries and all that shit normal parents are always going on about. I don t mind because well, I don t know why I don t mind, honestly. Bart sighed. Sometimes I wonder if like there are many different universes. And if we all exist in those different universes with some of the same traits, but our lives just play out differently or something. Clark frowned. Why all the deep thinking, Bart? Bart shrugged. Don t know. I feel connected to Joan. And there is this girl named Carol that s 6, and I feel close to her even though she s only 6. And I just don t understand why. Clark grinned. Maybe it s because you ve slowed down long enough to let normal people into your life. Bart scoffed. Hey, I am normal. It s the rest of the world that s weird. That s a way to look at it.

They were quiet for a long moment, which Clark registered as being weird for Bart.

Bart? Bart looked at him. Where is your headache centered? Clark placed his hand over the spot between the bridge of his nose and right temple. It s fading now.

Clark barely registered his hand being moved and the quick kiss to the spot. It almost seemed that the other teenager hadn t moved, but Clark noticed the soft blush on Bart s cheek.

Bart? Sorry, that was a bit impulsive of me. Were the other times you showed up, kissed me, and left you just being impulsive?

Bart looked at his lap, taking a deep breath. Clark sighed, not expecting an answer.

I like you, Clark. A lot. Bart said.  
Bart And you don t have to say anything because I know I m just your friend and I m find being that.

Clark took a deep breath before slowly reaching out and taking Bart s hand. Bart squeezed his eyes shut.

What if Clark sighed. What if I told you I liked you too?

Suddenly Clark was being thoroughly kissed. He gasped in surprise before gathering his wits and kissing back. The kiss ended far to soon as far as Clark was concerned.

Bart sighed, leaning his forehead against Clark s.

I d say we both know it could never work. Bart said.  
Clark swallowed. Why not?

Clark didn t mean for it to come out sounding so helpless and watched as Bart s eyes grew even softer.

Because as much as I like you I know in my gut that it s not meant to be.

Clark closed his eyes tightly and felt Bart moving away. He opened them, trying to force the burning back, and saw the speedster looking out at the night sky.

I had a dream the other night, Clark. I rarely dream, so it was weird.

Clark didn t trust his voice at the moment so kept quiet.

In it you and I were born almost two-thousand years apart. Clark chuckled. Then how would you know me? Dude, I don t even know. What a weird dream. Yeah.

Bart sighed, turning to face the Kryptonian again.

I really am sorry, Clark I know, Bart. Don t worry, we ll always be friends. Just keep that impulse to kiss me down, because we can t kiss all the time. Bart frowned. Aww man

Clark smiled and Bart smiled back.

I ll let you get some rest. I ll come visit again soon. We should go do something one day. It ll be fun. Bart said.  
Sure, Bart. Clark said.

Clark felt lips press quickly to his own, gone almost as soon as they came.

Bar- See ya, Clark.

Clark sighed and looked around the loft, alone. He rubbed his temple before deciding to just get ready for bed and leave this one conversation alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ready, Set, Go!  
Rating: NC17 Summary: The two speedsters decide to hold a race. Winner gets Oliver...

"Are you sure about this, Oliver?" Clark and Bart asked at the same time.

They had unofficially raced before. They both knew what the outcome would be.

"Yes, absolutely sure for 100%, you guys." Oliver said with a grin. "You two hold a race and the winner gets me." He said. And the loser, Oliver thought. It's a win-win situation, guys.

"C'mon, buddy, it'll be fun!" Bart said, poking Clark in his chest. "Or are ya chicken?"

"Alright." Clark said.

"When and where do we start?" Bart asked.

"We start and end right here." Oliver told them. He pulled a gun into the air. "Don't worry, it's got a flag in it. Ready?"

The guys got into position.

"Set!" Oliver called.

"Go!" Oliver shouted and fired the gun. True to his word, a checkered black/white flag popped up while the two speedsters sped off.

On and on the two supersped, from Metropolis to Smallville, even to the harbor to do their run over water bit and then back to the Queen Clocktower.

Meanwhile, Oliver had completely undressed and lay there waiting on a big couch, waiting for the first to come running through the finish line.

Of course he had put his briefs over his cock, so technically he was still wearing them, Oliver just hadn't slid them on. He wasn't that much of a pervert... but it had already hardened quite a bit. Just so turned on of seeing who would be the first to return.

And the first to come speeding back was... Clark Kent.

Who was stunned to see an almost naked Oliver Queen. So stunned, that Bart crashed right into him and they got pushed forward.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed. "If we knew this was the prize..."

"Then you two wouldn't have done the race?" Oliver quipped, about to come forward, which made the briefs slide off his body.

"Well, I think the race wouldn't have been necessary in the first place, right Clark? Congrats man." Bart said and clapped his friend on the back. "Go ahead, superspeed out of your clothes, I'll just be the loner watching the two of you."

"Nonsense, Impulse," Oliver said, "you take your clothes off too. Why not in the same speed as you just suggested Clark?" Oliver asked, his cock pulsing from the hardness.

"Muy caliente." Bart whispered with a naughty grin and was the first one to superspeed out of his clothes and then he was standing close to Oliver. "Well, Clark? Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, according to Britney." Bart said with that same naughty grin.

Without thinking for another nanosecond did Clark superspeed out of his clothes and stand to Oliver's other side.

"Hmmm..." Oliver said with a wicked grin as he took the two cocks of his friends in his hands and began to stroke them.

Instantly one of their hands went to cup Oliver's cock and stroke him.

Moans escaped from each mouth, then they were trying to kiss their leader, while he still stroked their cocks.

"Damn, Clark, what a body you got! You're muy caliente, amigo." Bart groaned.

"Thanks, Bart. You're not so bad yourself." He said, blushing at the compliment.

As if he was offended they didn't compliment his body, Oliver Queen stopped stroking their cocks and touched his own cock.

He grinned at them as if to ask who was going to go first.

Clark mounted his friend's cock, groaning Oliver's name loudly, while Bart kissed Clark's impressive body. Every muscle he had to kiss, until he dared to stand on the couch, his cock in reach of Oliver's mouth, who eagerly wrapped it around his buddy's cock.

"Mmmmm!" the three superheroes moaned out.

Clark was riding Oliver hard, now his cock was being stroked by two friends.

"Rao, yes Bart, yes Oliver, oohhhhh yeahhh.." he groaned, until he got kissed by Bart.

Not just one kiss. Ohh no, kiss after kiss after kiss.

Those kisses soon turned into french kisses, all the while Clark still riding Oliver.

"Hmmm... so good Ollie... can you feel the hot tension? Are you close?" Clark and Bart asked between their kisses.

"Ohhh yes, I can feel it rapidly approaching..." Oliver groaned who quickly continued sucking off Bart's cock, and started to thrust upward into Clark.

"Ohhh yeah! Oliver!" Clark cried out, eyes huge when he felt his friend's thick meat thrust upward inside him.

The three came hard at the same time.

Oliver shot his cum into Clark, Bart shot his cum into Oliver's mouth and Clark? Well, he shot his load on Oliver's chest.

The two were released and got down on their knees from either of Oliver.

"Fuck, that was sooo good!" They all said in unison.

"Mmm, yeah... it... sure... was... Ollie." Clark and Bart said while they licked up Clark's cum from Oliver's chest.

The End 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The man of my dreams  
Author: Welling_is_Pretty  
Pairing: Clark/Bart  
Rating: PG-13

"I don t know about this dying thing and I don t even understand half of what you said before but I gotta let you know that I am not straight. At least not completely. When you live on the streets you learn to be flexible." He saw horror rising in Clark s eyes. "Oh I never had to do that! I was a thief, not a prostitute. But I learned that I like guys too." Here Bart stepped closer, covering his trepidation with brazenness as always. "And I like you, Clark."

The boy from Krypton thought it was a very good thing that he was an alien right then because his not needing to breath became very important.

Bart moved right into his personal space, bringing his face up close. "I think I might even more than like you, Clark Kent. No, I take that back. I know I do. I sure know I want to do this," and with that Bart raised his hands, captured Clark s face and pulled it down to meet his.

Their lips touched, oh so gently and then Bart pulled back slightly. "See? Not so straight."

A laugh burst out of Clark and he realized that was part of what he loved about Bart. He made Clark laugh. He let him be free, free of the burdens of his life. He brought fun into Clark s life, made him feel young again. "I guess I m not either," he admitted.

"Works out well then, huh?" And Bart lifted his head up once more. This time Clark met the kiss firmly. It was longer and harder but still fairly chaste. He got the feeling Bart was trying not to scare him. Or perhaps he was trying to protect himself. It didn t matter. Clark had heard those words "Bart is dead." And nothing would ever scare him that badly again. Flashing back to his dream or whatever it had been, he gave himself over to his feelings, for once not angsting at all.

He kissed Bart with a passion that surprised them both, wrapping his arms himself around the slighter man.

Bart suddenly broke away from the kiss. "Clark, again with the need to breathe."

Clark laughed and relaxed his arms. "Yeah, I guess that s an annoying trait you humans have." He froze. Bart, who never was still, did too. "Um..."

The speedster smiled. "Actually not that big of a bombshell there, man. Ollie and I talked and we figured you were either some sort of mutant or an alien. Long as you re not gonna do the brain sucking thing it's cool."

Clark laughed again. This was why he loved Bart! "No brain sucking," he promised. "I'm from a planet called-"

"Share time later," Bart interrupted, putting a finger on Clark's lips. "Can we get back to the kissing?"

"Always so impatient."

"For the good stuff, you bet." Bart s mouth came up again and found Clark's, sealing them together. "You taste pretty good for an alien."

"Thanks," Clark laughed. He hadn't felt this good, this happy, this free in a long time. "You taste pretty good for a human."

Bart cocked an eyebrow. "There's a joke about aliens and food in there but I d rather get back to the kissing." He dove back in and they devoured each other s faces for a long time then a phone rang. "Don't answer it," Bart spoke against the other man's mouth.

"Not my phone," Clark muttered back.

"What? Oh hell you re right." He grabbed the cell phone from his back pocket and went to toss it away but Clark stopped him.

"It might be important."

"Such a boy scout, the owner of the phone said," in a very fond voice. He looked at the display and then opened the phone. "What s up, Ollie?" He smiled up at Clark. Um, yeah, he's here. No, it s all good. Sure." He held the phone out. "He wants to talk to you."

Clark took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clark. Found him, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Oliver."

"No problem. I just hope everything is ok now."

Clark grinned. He knew Ollie was fishing. He didn't intend to give him anything to catch. Not yet anyway. "Everything is fine." He glanced back at Bart who was lounging against the back of the very expensive looking couch. "Perfect, in fact."

"Oh. Great then. Well, that s good." A pause. "Will you be needing transport back to Smallville?"

"No, thanks. I've got it."

"Ok. Well, I ll talk to you again soon then. Give my best to Lois."

That brought a horrible memory of Lois calling him her husband back and he grimaced. "Sure. Did you need to talk to Bart again?"

"No, that s ok. Just tell him I ll call soon with another assignment."

"Ok. Bye Ollie."

"Bye."

"Ollie says he'll call soon with another assignment."

"Can I tell you how much I absolutely do not care right now?"

"I'd rather we were kissing but if you must-"

With a whoosh Bart had run up to Clark, grabbed him and kissed him. "You think you're funny."

"Only with you." It came out rather more serious than intended and wiped the smile from Bart's face.

He looked into Clark s face, nodded to himself and quickly grabbed his cell and his keys. "C'mon Boy Scout," he tugged on his arm, "let me show you a real good time."

"Bart!" Clark stopped himself from being led out of the room. "I thought you were keeping a low profile here."

"Yeah, which is why we aren't going to stay in Gotham." We ll run to the West Coast and drop in on LA. No one will know us there. We'll hit this really great gay club I know and show off those farm boy muscles of yours, Kent. I ll even show you how to dance."

"What makes you think I don't know already?" Clark asked, letting himself be led out and to the elevator.

Bart turned and looked at him as he punched the button. "If you know how to dance, I mean for real, I m as rich as Bruce Wayne."

That brought another flood of thoughts or memories or whatever but Clark pushed them aside. He got in with Bart. One last stab of dutifulness rose. "I really should be getting back."

Once again Bart seemed to be reading his mind. "It's the middle of the night in your area. No chores, right?" He waited for Clark to nod. "No one to be saved?" Clark shrugged. "Then what's the problem?" Bart made an exaggerated pouty face. "Don t you wanna go out with me, baby?"

Nearly choking with snorted in laughter over being called baby Clark shook his head then spoke, "I do." He realized how much he wanted to. "I do," he said again in a firmer voice. "But maybe we should talk about this and where it s all going and everything first."

Bart made a pffft noise and flapped his hand. "That stuff's for girls. Do I look like that Lana chick to you?" He and Clark got out of the elevator and headed for the double doors of the hotel. "What say we leave the angst and all that and just go have us some fun?"

They pushed out of the doors and Bart stood there, looking at the city and the world beyond. He looked back at Clark, a cautious expression of hope on his face.

Clark looked at that face, in those eyes and remembered hearing those words. Bart is dead. He remembered the whole dream or future or whatever and knew that if he begged off now, chose the wrong path, that that world would come true.

He leaned forward, kissed Bart on the mouth and then pulled back enough to say, "Race you." Then he took off at his best speed for the Coast.

"Oh not fair!" came the cry behind him. Then a whoosh and a flicker of red caught up to him. "Maybe we need to change your code name, Boy Scout. How about Slow Poke?" Bart took off at a higher speed, turning around to laugh at Clark.

As he looked at Bart and let himself revel in his powers and his feelings Clark felt a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time well up in him. He smiled as he put his energy into catching up to the Fastest Boy Alive.

The End


End file.
